Goodbye Kiss
by StarryEyedRin
Summary: Our thoughts are deeper then expected, and the words that are said, may turn into actions. Without words, we exchange our last goodbyes through taunting lips. It's far too late to turn back, so we don't. But have we lost it all? Yuri; Loosely based on "Goodbye Kiss", by Miku and Rin.


Title: Goodbye Kiss

Summary: _Our thoughts are deeper then expected, and the words that are said, may turn into actions. Without words, we exchange our last goodbyes through taunting lips. It's far too late to turn back, so we don't. But have we lost it all? Yuri; Loosely based on "Goodbye Kiss", but Miku and Rin. _

**WARNING: This is different then a lot of my stories (in terms of content), and may contain more adult content. No lemons, but an almost lemon. That's why it's in the "M" section. But, I have made sure that the content is rather tasteful, and not overly done. The point of the story, is not to have the yuri moments (though, that's part of it... ) , but to tell a sad tale, of Rin's hardships that she must go through. **

Author's Note:

I understand that this story was out for a few hours, and I already posted it. However, I deleted it in fear of being criticized. You see, I guess the reason I wrote this story, was to prove through the eyes of Rin, my fear for homophobia, and what it does to people. This story had no plannings, so it was written directly by memory. I wish not to be proved wrong, but rather, just to throw my opinion out there. (As I never do... )

Rin and Miku, as they mean a lot to me, play out this story as the main characters. This was semi-inspired by a rather provoking song called "Goodbye Kiss" (that Miku sings, but Rin is in... ) the song is all about making out as a final goodbye. I then thought of homophobia, and wondered what it was like in the 1900s, while going over my textbooks for US history. I thought about their departure, and what it would be like to experience hatred from your own friends, and it turned into this story.

I wanted to do a picture for this, but I have no idea how I'll do it. Perhaps later, I'll update this with a picture I find suit- or if I feel it's appropriate, use the Goodbye Kiss pv picture. (The only reason I don't, is it's rather suggestive and I don't want to get in trouble. )

Well, all thoughts aside... here is the story. :)

* * *

_"When our **Hearts Met**, we were unbroken."_

_Our** Hearts Interlocked **upon intervention._

It all started with waves of hellos, greetings, goodbyes. Words that had conscious. Words that had breathing. Words that were alive. A wave of pleasure would arose with every word she had said to me, and I didn't know why it seemed so pleasurable to rob myself of every cent in my pocket, reaching over to give her a drink from the soda machine. She never did like coffee, or anything with caffeine, so I settled for a Gatorade. I robbed myself of every penny, trying to get her to listen to me. I was already halfway broke, anyway.

She did like me, no doubt. I don't know why I was trying to impress her so much. She would lace around the corner everyday, knocking me breathless when she made her way to her locker, to stand up right with a little curve and stare at me. I thought it was always embarrassing the way she tried to confront me, as she knew it was not her that was doing most of the staring, but rather... me. Every look she gave me, sent shivers up my spine. I would hesitate before turning away and returning to my locker, shades of red slipping amongst blushing cheeks, and crooked legs bending with bended knees.

I never did understand that peculiar smile that rose across her own pinkish hue, her lips smug, but not judgmental. I never understood why our lockers were so close together, or why we suddenly started to engage in social conversations, when clearly both of us had never spoke to each other before. I started to notice something about her, everyday I talked with her. Just the idea of feeling her soft hand gave me shivers. I played with her hair one afternoon during class- and hoped no one saw. When she turned around and smiled, I thought it was to die for. It was my own sneaky way of getting attention, for sure.

We started to visit each other's dorm more frequently then. I was taken back by the sudden change in her attitude, as she came through the doors and sat down, then opened up her Algebra book and told me to teach her now to do it. We both knew that wasn't what we both wanted, and the idea of teaching math was short lived. In silence, we thought of what to do, and then... an idea came into my head, too fast to leave, and my hand reached forward and softly ran through her hair. _Oh Miku,_ I wanted to shout; _We live a short existence; my hand reaching your face is like a dream come true. _My own actual words, however, were a bit more carried away, as what I actually said, was much more flirtatious.

"You know... I never noticed how cute your complexion was Miku... you really shouldn't hide your face all the time."

Miku smiled softly, untying my usually ponytail-tied hair, and combing her own fingers through my hair.

"You really should stop wearing your hair in a ponytail so often, Rin. You look too much like your brother." She whispered.

I shyly grinned, and suddenly had the urge to pull her waist close to mine. Unable to resist it, I extended my hand around her back and brought her close to me. Her soft hands seemed to go under my shirt, sliding to my back and sliding down, bringing warm sensations to myself. My spine tingled with delight as she brought her hand up and down, and I breathed in hot air that had the taste of perfume.

Shortly after, she stopped herself, I had a questionable look on my face. Before I could ask, however, she asked;

"Where Ia?"

I smirked. We were room mates, and Ia was away testing for college at the testing hall. Ia was cute, but no one matched Miku, and surely I already knew Ia was straight.

"Ia's taking a test for college. It'll take her hours to finish." I told her. Since Ia had known me before coming here, I realized she was smart, but couldn't apply herself well. That brought a smile to my face as I once again combed through Miku's hair. Miku smiled back, eyes halfway closed with delight and paving way for a cheery, taunting smile.

We were happy at the time; and I couldn't see anyone better then Miku. Even if we both were girls, we loved each other very much. But then, something ran across my mind, and felt like a piecing blade, and I realized reality: Our love wouldn't be inviting.

Miku seemed to still be thinking of other things, but I pulled away from her, and stopped myself. Miku, had the same confused, questioning expression that had reached my face not too long ago. My thoughts still ran on memories; mostly of what our type of school did to girls like us. I couldn't bare for Miku to feel threatened, so I turned away and hid my face.

Miku turned me around, asking of my discomfort. I could barely hold a sentence together, none the less, an entire wording of my feelings. Miku seemed oblivious to my own doubt of mind, my brash confusion. So I finally managed to muster up and say;

"This won't work out... I'm too afraid of what will happen to you." I told her. "We came here on behalf of our parents, we can't let them down with this... idea... that this could work out!"

Miku stared into my deep blue eyes, trying to figure out what I was feeling. My feelings swelled up in confusion, as the fear of my idea would not stop, nor go away. But then, Miku's soothing words brought all my troubles away;

"Rin, you know I would never let anything happen to you. Love over rules logic; no matter what, we will always be together. I will always protect you, you will be the one I love."

"Miku... I guess you're right... I love you so much, but if we are caught-"

"We won't get caught." Miku replied. "Your best friend Ia is always out all the time, taking tests or hanging out with friends. My room mate, Luka, will be in head start. So you have nothing to worry about!"

"But is this wrong?"

To my surprise, Miku muttered;

"I don't know..."

We stood there in silence for the next ten minutes, pondering about our ways. I silently fell onto the bed, and let out a weary sigh, feeling many ill-placed thoughts stream amongst my memory. I closed my eyes, and felt something thump the bed. When I opened them, a smiling Miku was next to me. I shifted my body towards hers, as she turned towards me and dragged me close to her. She then grabbed my hand and whispered softly;

"But, I also know; I would never want to be away from you."

She grasped my hand ever so tightly, as I felt her body come closer to mine. She held me like that for the next couple of minutes, and in silence, I curled my head into her chest.

"I love you Miku, you are my world." I whispered back.

"I love you too, Rin. Without you, I am nothing."

"If word gets out..."

"Don't worry. It won't."

Miku wrapped her arms around me, keeping me entrapped in her warmth and safety. She then rashly whispered;

"They will never keep me away from you." She paused, taking a breath of air. "We will always be together. Please, believe that. Believe it... if we survive high school, then maybe we can also survive the world."

"You really think-"

"Yes. We can."

With a twinge of doubt, Rin replied;

"What if we get caught?"

Miku laughed.

"The worst thing that can happen to us, is we can get kicked out, and they will separate us for good."

"Miku..."

"Don't worry Rin, we'll be fine... it won't happen." Miku then kissed my sweaty forehead. "Now, let's get back to work."

_"My **Heart Gives Out **to you..."_

_Does your **Heart Ache** too?_

Like Miku wanted, I started to wear my hair down, instead of in a ponytail. Days had passed since our confessions, but we had no time to spend together because of our chores and our room mates bothering us. Miku before, had been giving me algebra lessons, (even if I were a grade ahead of my age, and quite intelligent and mature, I still sucked at numbers) and Ia had been giving me a hard time about many different things, ranging from "you should study with me sometime!" to the more, "You're still bad at numbers, eh?" Even if Ia was just as mature, and even a year older then me; she still lacked much maturity. But, then again; I had always had to be very mature for my age.

Ia seemed to want to poke her nose into our business after all. It made me nervous what to think if she were to find out about our secret. Summer was just around the corner, but we would be going through summer school, but Ia always seemed to have some sort of free time. For some reason, she seemed jealous of the little time I did spend with Miku; like she needed me to herself. But usually, Ia simply read books.

Ia had as many as 5-6 books stacked on her shelf everyday, and that seemed like overkill for someone who never reads. She was also an enthusiastic writer, and spent days scribbling down notes for her latest project, whether it be about romance, drama, or simply a good comedy. Ia was the type to keep quiet about certain things, but even Ia couldn't be trusted. Nobody could, after all.

Soon enough, things started to take a turn for the worst. News had come, that Len had been in the infirmary from the boys side of the school due to a concussion from banging his head against the cement during a fight. Miku had heard it soon enough, and offered to take me there. I was in tears soon enough, at his bruised forehead and bumps along side his head. The thought of my brother being in a fight, brought tears to my eyes. The thought of him being hurt was devastating. I wanted no more harm done to him.

"Who did this to him?" I asked myself.

Miku held my hand, whispering to me;

"I don't know...but they'll pay."

I don't know why, but that brought me to tears even more, and I started sobbing. Miku counseled me and told me not to cry, but it didn't help and the tears became more solid. Miku softly embraced me and all tears slid down my cheek, it was so painful to see him so banged up, so very hurt and harmed. Len was my twin brother, and even if we never spoke like we did when we were younger, I still loved him so much and it hurt to see him suffer like this.

I cried until my face felt moist and salty. Soon enough, I pulled away from Miku, and wiped the tears like a little child that had been lost. More then anything, it hurt. It hurt so deeply, that only anger emerged. More then anything, I wanted to beat up those people who hurt him; just like old times. When we were younger, he was a girly boy, and everyone picked on him... so I taught them a few lessons. But I knew I was weaker then them, who ever they were. I hated myself for not being there, at the time of action; I would have put a stop to them, no matter what it took. But the past was gone, and it was time to think of the now.

We were forced to leave soon afterword, once they realized we weren't boys. Girls weren't aloud on the boy side of the school, but the boy's infirmary was nearby the girl's infirmary. The girls who came over here, usually were disguised as boys, in order to get some time with their boyfriends. Miku and I had never done that, and neither had Ia; but Ia had snuck over there for different reasons. The boys had a better opportunity then the girls did; they had a much more elaborate school system. The school was more likely to give out awards and such for the boys, since they favored brawns over brains; but many boys that were intelligent, like my ill-placed brother- though intellect only came second to skill.

Anyone who had hurt Len, obviously had because they were stronger then him. Len never took any more PE classes then he should, always ran a book smart, mathematical mind, and could draw fairly decent. Ia and me, always giggled about jokes; how ill literate Len was. Len was not a big reader, unlike Ia; and he never wrote either, but Ia always had the strange idea of doing a trade with him to test his art skills. But, Len only focused on drawing scenery, and mostly did paintings of the world around him- and Ia wanted covers for her stories.

I thought back to seeing Len's face in the infirmary, all bruised, black, and swollen. I wanted to shut my eyes tightly and never open them again, but all my tears were gone. Miku couldn't hold my hand on the way back; her comfort would seem awkward to anyone who passed by. But I wanted to be judged, if it meant having her by my side.

Once we made it back to my dorm, Ia had stood at the door, looking at Miku with a glow in her eyes. By then, my heart had screamed for Miku's attention; but we could not pay attention to ourselves no longer. Ia walked into the room, with a tendency to lean on one foot instead of two; when she stopped and turned around, by then; we were inside the room and had closed the door. Seeing me distrait, she faced towards me, and asked;

"Rin, are you feeling alright?"

I tried to hold back the tears.

Miku saved me though, holding true to the story that couldn't be described easily. My own lips were too chapped from biting them mercilessly, just as my own sorrow couldn't be contained. Her words saved my breath from becoming rattled;

"Len... got beat up. He's got a concussion, and they're going to send him to the hospital. I came here with Rin to the boy's infirmary, and we saw all his bruises. I don't know who did this to him, but I- I honestly think that he doesn't deserve it."

Ia seemed a bit perplexed at the statement. She then replied;

"Len's always been an odd ball, but I can't imagine someone would want to beat him up for it. In fact, I always thought he was well respected at the school, for being such a creative genius... but I think only he knows the truth."

Even if I couldn't cry, I softly wept in my hands. Ia surely enough, came over and hugged me, comforting me like a friend would. Miku's touch, had been much more different; and much more pleasant, but she didn't dare touch me here.

When she pulled away, I sniffled and let out a cry.

"I w-want to know w-what happened to h-him..." I cried out. "I l-love him... he's my twin brother for crying out loud!"

Ia sighed, then patted her on the back.

"I know, Rin... but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." Ia told her.

I cried out once more.

_"My **Heart Can't Take you** anymore..."_

_Our **Hearts Were Corrupted** after all._

Days went by, and there was nothing I could do to stop the pain. I longed to find out more information about him, but everyone was keeping secrets from me. I wanted nothing more, then to end the pain I felt. Miku tried to make me feel good, but nothing could replace the longing I felt for a conversation with Len, not even the fact that I still had Miku by my side.

Miku and I, still visited Len everyday. But his eyes were still shut tight, and his skin was gradually growing from a healthy shade of peach, to a pale white color. Blue veins popped out from his skin from lack of oxygen, and no matter how much the oxygen tank gave, he couldn't supply himself with anything but small puffs of breath. Everyday, the doctor gave him vitamins and nutrients, forcing his weak throat to shallow them whole. I knew he wasn't going to live, and it pained me to remember the days of his bright smile, and his glorious laugh. I regretted never being able to see him, and keeping up to date with how he was doing. The only thing I kept in contact with, was the telephone in my room. Otherwise, I never heard, nor saw him.

Our parents wanted us separate, from the fights we had when we were younger. I didn't start bullying him until 6th grade, teasing him because he would never socialize with the girls. _"Why don't you ever go out with any of the girls?"_ I would tease._ "Same reason you never went out with any boys."_ He would reply. Oh, the irony of the situation; had I been in his shoes, on that hospital bed, lack of oxygen; the doctor saying there's a poor chance of survival, and if he had a boyfriend and wanted to tell me; how would our life be different? I never even got to say I was sorry...

Despite my idea of never telling anyone about my relationship with Miku, I could tell Len. Len would understand my pain. Even if we were apart, if he survived; I would make sure I'd dial his number everyday, and tell him how I feel. I'd confess all my harsh feelings I'd felt over the course of time, and I'd make sure to listen to his problems. I didn't know Len's sexuality; but he still never went out with any girls, nor snuck out of the dorm at night to be with them. He did have friends who were girls... Yukari, and Cul... they were fairly tomboyish, though, and probably didn't want to go out with him.

I felt so angry towards whoever had done this to him... more towards myself then anyone else- but I didn't care for anything anymore, I knew he would die... the doctor, had even came in and told me, there was a good chance he wasn't going to live. I wanted to bawl my eyes out, but I stopped myself: and spent more time with Miku.

Miku had came to a conclusion, though, and hadn't even said it out loud. Miku, was being extra kind to me. I had known Miku for more then a couple months now, and every day I saw her, my expression brightened so much more, and everything felt great. Everything, was getting better, and standing here, in Ia's dorm; I whispered my thanks to her.

Miku and I, could get a little carried away, in feeling good about ourselves. Ia was once again gone; due to hanging with her friend Yukari at the video game section of the school, and she told us she wouldn't be back for a while.

Suddenly, Miku grabbed me by the hand and shoved our textbooks aside, getting on top of me. The atmosphere darkened, as she kissed my forehead and drove my lips into hers; intoxicated me in a fresh leek-filled scent. I hummed in delight, as she drove her lips into my neck; kissing all the little areas in between and eventually making it to her destination; the cheek. Before I could stop myself, I leaned towards her and yanked her forward in an embrace; slowly weeding her clothes off.

None of us were aware of the knock on the door. It was criminal to be stuck in such a position, as I tore fragment after fragment of her clothes; only for the door to open, and us to be stuck in our undergarments. If Ia had keys, surely she dropped them. To be so bare skinned was embarrassing, especially in front of a dear friend. Ia's eyes turned wide as she stared, at the scene that was me, on top of Miku, the only fragment of the outfit being her tie, and for me; a bow. I was so sure Ia wanted to scream at us, but instead, she merely stared; blank eyed, watery eyelids approaching the brink of doom.

"R-Rin?" She finally managed to muster. The position I was in, seemed so bad; I was sure I was a goner. "Oh god, oh my freaking god- Rin-_ RIN?! What the hell are you doing?!"_

Needless to say, bare with skin, and lined with panties; I had gone too far. I started to shake as I pulled away from Miku and clutched my clothes, only to race into the bathroom and lock the door. I had forgotten Ia had the keys, or was going to be back so soon.

Ia started to yell at Miku, demanding she'd pick up her clothes and "get out," and I just stayed in the corner of the bathroom and bawled my eyes out, terrified of what would happen next. I had gone too far- if she would have caught us kissing, perhaps she would have been less demanding. But no... she caught us in a bad light, and it made us look bad... I just-

There was a knock on the door. I shivered, mustering up the courage to dress myself and open the door- only for Ia to slap me across the face and yell;

"You're such a fool! I wish you never existed! Get out of this dorm and collect your things... I'm calling your parents and telling them what happened."

I pleaded her no, but she demanded I be brought to justice. I screamed I was sorry, I didn't mean it, I just wanted to be happy again- but she didn't buy it. She rang the telephone; dialing the number for my parents house. In an explosion of pain, she told what had happened. My parents, outraged, had demanded to talk to me. With very little strength left in me, I was handed the phone, holding back tears;

"Rin, we know you better then that." The other line told. The voice belonged to my father. "We know you better then to be someone who does evil in this world."

I was too weak to speak, too scared to confess; Ia had gotten me in bigger trouble then it was worth, and I wanted to bawl my eyes out until there were no tears left. I just wanted everything to be normal again...

"Len... Len is... in the hospital- I just- w-want to be happy again..." I pleaded.

"We're still taking you out of there. We know it's best for you. We'll be coming by to pick you up by the end of the day, when all your classes are over with. I think it's best we pull you away from there, and make sure nothing like this ever happens again." Father told me.

"B-but I can't help myself... her... Miku... she's the only thing that keeps me happy. Len was beaten- beaten to death... if you take Miku away- please- please don't... I swear... please!"

"I think it's best you simply just get away from this place, Rin. It's best for you. It's unhealthy to rely on someone else to make you happy, especially through concerns like what your friend had just told us. I know now, you will feel a lot of pain, but once it's gone, you will feel better. I think, you just need a breath of fresh air- a new start."

"Please, dad, let me stay. Let me stay here... I promise it won't happen again!"

"No, Rin... we're transferring you to a different school. We'll be sending you to a unisex school. You will feel a lot better after a certain amount of time, I promise you. I will hurt for a little, but you must deal with the pain. It will go away."

"Dad, you don't understand- I love her. I love her so much... if we go away from each other-"

"It doesn't matter. Forget about Miku. She's just using you, after all."

Silence entered my vocal chords.

"We'll be by four o' clock to pick you up. Don't forget."

He hanged up.

Silence entered my vocal chords, and I started to hyperventilate. I looked at Ia with an evil glare in my eyes, then ran out the door, racing towards Miku's dorm.

"Miku!" I cried out. It was useless to keep it a secret anymore.

Miku turned her head, as I wrapped my arms around her, and held her in an embrace. My arms interlocked and held her tightly; much more then a usual friend would. Her hand reached the door, but did not stop turning until I stopped her.

"Please. She called my parents. Now, they are coming to pick me up. We'll probably never see each other again- I want to see you again, Miku. I really do!"

Miku stopped for a short second, before guiding me into the dorm. Luka, her dorm partner, had been gone for a while, but I didn't know why. Miku, stopped short of the situation, and stopped me from saying another word.

"There's nothing left to do, but hope for the best." Miku whispered. "Our hearts are full of corruption, and pain, and will continue to be until we make it straight."

"Miku," I told her. "I love you. And I- sn-sniff... want to see you again... one day... will you promise me?"

"I will." She promised.

"Then... let's... s-seal our promises with a kiss..."

Our feelings resonated within, burning tighter then ever, as our lips met. Miku strongly embraced me, tenderly kissing my lips with passion, and luring me to the wall. My fingers ran across her face, softly caressing it as our kiss continued; and our tongues pierced through the barriers of our mouth and played games with each other, overlapping with a tingle of words. It was as if goodbyes had not been enough to convey words, but pictures instead.

Yet, in the very essence of time, we were taken away from each other, and left to go through withdraw; our hearts raced against the beat of time, of what madness had consumed us, as we hoped, and pleaded... to see each other again, when we knew what was done, was done.

We would never see each other again.

_"My **Heart is Lonely**."_

_As our **Hearts are Dead**._

I was quite positive I'd never see Miku again, or so I thought. Somehow, the thought of seeing her again, stayed in mind for a while, though it was hopeful to think of that. Miku had spent her short time with me, learning about English; just as I had learning about Algebra. That was how it all started, and that is how it will end. That day, when we lost it all... it still ran my memory quite a few times. At first, I wasn't sure how I'd ever get away from Miku. Now... I'm a lot more calm about it.

You can call it brainwashing, because that's what it probably is. But over time, my parents constant nagging, how Miku was just someone who was taking advantage of me, and using me to feel delight- all of it became true to me. I forgot about Miku. And yet... there was that part of me, that still remembered our love, and how much she cared for me. Miku, was not only someone who helped me survive boarding school, but also was a true friend, and lover. But I couldn't acknowledge that anymore, because of my own hurt feelings.

True, everything had been dead to me in the last few hours of the day. I felt completely squashed, ruined; without effort. But, I didn't care about anything anymore. Ever since I had lost everything- friends, lovers, siblings, respect- I realized just how cruel the world was, and lived through it. One step at a time.

I stopped caring about personal hygiene, and appearance, school work, and even who I became friends with. I had no friends, and people stayed away from me for personal taste. The only people who accepted me, were the ones I couldn't bare to accept; and the only reason I didn't accept them, was their intention to break rules, and dissatisfy my parents.

Ia and me, had broken ties long ago. Miku and I, had been sent to separate schools, but I had no clue where she had been sent to. I no longer had the free will I did when I was in the boarding school; I went to a smaller public school now. I realized quickly, that they didn't care for dating, boys, and all that nonsense, but did care for certain interactions with them. They still cared very much about Girl's Love, and Boy's Love, but not to the extent of being harmed. They were a lot less strict about rules, though. I would have gotten expelled for the many things I did now; had I still been in boarding school.

Len had died in the hospital the night I stopped caring. The caring, compassionate person I was raised to be, had been strangled out of existence. I stopped caring about Len, the moment the doctor told me he had died. Yet, deep down inside, I knew the younger me wanted to bawl my eyes out. He left the world when I was only 14 years old, after all.

I let his death consume me. His spirit still came to me in my sleep, and haunted me in my dreams. I wanted the suffering to end, so I broke off all my wishes by forcing myself to forget everything. I was too young, to let civil matters take place in my heart, but I knew I could never be a kid because of my duty to work.

But even as the years passed, I let anger, and hatred guide me to adult hood. Miku was beyond me now, and forgotten about. I grew to be her own age; 16 years old, and still, I never let myself be anymore then cold, and miserable to be around. I had changed so much, that if Miku saw me now; she'd never see the 14 year old in me again. I learned not to let my tears be seen by others, just as I learned not to fall in love. No one wanted to fall in love with me, because I was so harsh. Boys who did, were rejected. I could never be a kid again, I didn't allow myself to be. And yet, I wanted it so badly.

The chance I would have asked for, in my youth years, came to me on graduation day; I spotted a familiar teal haired, teal eyed woman coming my way on the way of graduation. We stopped short of the pain we suddenly felt inside ourselves, and something long bubbled up inside of me; something I didn't like. I hostilely placed an ill-felt glance at her, then continued walking, but something within me stopped.

Someone was calling my name. But it wasn't anyone- it was the girl. Frozen, I made sure not to make any expression of surprise, and keep calm. I had no idea who it was that was that had burdened my heart, but she called my name. With all intent to yell at her, I made my way forward.

"Rin!" She shouted.

That voice... that voice made a swarm of memories clog my head. That voice... made time rewind backwards.

A draft of memories flowed through my mind.

**Our Hearts Met...**

_You were so perfect Miku. It took a while to get used to you, but once we spoke, we became great friends._

**They Interlocked...**

_Our hearts interlocked at sight. It was wrong, but we loved each other deeply, and so very much._

**Her Heart Gave Out...**

_You gave your all to me, even when we were suffering..._

**But Mine Ached...**

_But I rejected you._

**Our Hearts Can't Take it...**

_Our hearts fell to pieces, over losses that could not be confirmed. Soon enough, the world was against us._

**They Were Corrupted...**

_They threw everything at us, and we couldn't stop them from hurting us. Soon enough, we saw the corruption within us._

**My Heart Was Lonely...**

_Loneliness took over my settle heart, until the dream I had faded away. Far away from each other; out of reach of help, and in reach of hatred we were._

**But our Hearts are Dead...**

_Our hearts our dead, but very much still alive. We were out of reach too long, so we forgot everything about us... so we thought._

_**So we thought...**_

I ran to her, screaming her name. I didn't care who saw us. Hope ignited the fuse- I leapt towards her, and embraced her. Emotions that had been long concealed, streamed through our recollection, until we were in tears. I screamed for her name, just as she screamed for mine; we held each other tightly until we could never let go again. I had suffered so much, but all of it, and so much more was worth being in her arms again.

Even the simple words we told each other a lot in our childhood, still broke through the tears of my now rosy cheeks. I had no clue how I stood there sobbing, held in the arms so tightly by another girl, but all that I knew, was that she was going to be my new girlfriend after graduation- and my parents could do little about it.

Miku could fix the damage that was done on myself, after all. I had so much damage done to me- with the death of Len, and all my friends staying away from me, being sent to another school was hell, after all.

Soon enough, through Miku, she told me the truth about Len's death. Len had been stoned to death by haters, because he asked Piko out on a date. Piko, obviously said no, because he knew Kaito and Gakupo would stone him too if he said yes. She told me how the police had found this information out between Piko, and arrested the two... only to be deemed as innocent. Truly Len was my twin- we shared everything, even sexuality. He would never make it to college, or have a boyfriend- but I knew he was in a much better place now, and would suffer no more.

And neither would I.

* * *

Author's Note:

I should note, I am not trying in anyway to offend other people by making their favorite vocaloid a jerk. I really, honestly just had to get this idea out of my head, and it took me 10 tries to do so (I was suffering through writer's block... ). This story, required some judgmental people, so I used the vocaloids that seemed to fit for this part. I have nothing against any of the characters (Len included) in this story... the point of this writing piece, is to tell a sad story, not to make the vocaloids seem bad. Just thought I'd note that... ^^;

Well, anyway. I hope you've enjoyed this~


End file.
